To Live
by Cynic X
Summary: AU, OoC, InuKag. Inuyasha has a heart of ice and is really depressed since he feels that he is alone. What happens when he meets a mysterious girl named Kagome? Can she melt his heart? What secret is she hiding as well? Can they ultimately be together?


To live…

By Cynic X

7/27/04

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

            I got this story idea from reading Fuyumi Soryo's "Horse with no Name" Mars manga.  There are two short stories, and the first one was really touching.  I decided to take some of the idea and turn it into an Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction.  If it is working, drop me a line and tell me what you think.  Also, sorry about not updating Addicted to You.  I will as soon as I get a chance to write chapter 3.

Chapter 1: Not so Alone

Inuyasha sighed as he looked up into the blue sky.  It was a Saturday.  He was in the park, laying on the side of a hill, looking up into the sky.  It was a bright and sunny day, but Inuyasha didn't notice.  He watched the clouds float by and wondered if he always felt this small…this helpless.  He crossed his arms behind his head, as the soft breeze played with his long silver hair.  He was a hanyou, half human and half demon, but all reject in this world.  As long as he kept his baseball cape on to cover his ears, he could get by.  People just figured that he was weird for bleaching his hair white.  Even though his gold eyes were hidden by the brim of the hat, they portrayed just how helpless and alone he felt.  Deciding that the bright light from the sun was only darkening his mood, he rolled over onto his stomach.  His hat made a shadow over his hands as he dully played with a blade of grass.  Suddenly a movement caught his keen eyes.  He looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and a green school uniform standing behind a tree a short distance off.  She smiled at him and brushed a raven lock behind an ear.  She then turn to go back around the tree and was gone.

'Weird' Inuyasha muttered to himself as he moved into a sitting position.  He knew he had never seen the girl before.  'Guess she's just friendly.' He thought solemnly as he got up and started making his way towards the bus stop down the street.  When the bus arrived, he deposited his money in the far box and took a lone seat adjacent to the windows. 

'Just the same thing everyday.  Nothing changes, nothing is ever new…' He though with disgust as the bus leached forward and continued down the street.  Staring at nothing in particular, faces passed on the street in a blur.  The bus finally had to stop at a red light at a busy intersection. 

Inuyasha glanced up, and was startled.  Crossing the street in front of him was the girl he had seen in the park.  This time she didn't notice him, but he finally got a good look at her.  She was pretty, he thought, in an innocent sort of way.  She had black hair down to the middle of her back, and his hands were itching to run his fingers through it, which surprised him because he had never felt this way about anyone's hair.  The girl was slender, and had green eyes.  He thought her eyes seemed to have power over him.  He just wanted to keep looking at them…like they had a secret to tell and he just couldn't decipher what it was. 

The bus moved again, and Inuyasha lost sight of the girl.  'Not like it mattered.'  He thought with sarcasm.  'No one would ever want a relationship with someone like me.'  The rest of the ride was uneventful.  Inuyasha got off at his stop and walked the short distance home.  The house was dark and silent when he entered.  Not like he thought anyone would be home.  His parents were business people and were off traveling the world, and his older brother was away at college.  That left him alone in the house and he was glad that he didn't have to deal with anyone, although he would never admit to them that he did get lonely once in a while from not being around anyone else. 

He entered the house, throwing his hat on the hook near the door.  Only at home could he truly be himself, without any kind of barriers.    He walked up the stair and went into his room.  Turning on the light, he was met with the same sight as before.  His room was simple, practical, and spotless…just like he was.  He decided to take a shower.  It was the only time he felt clean.  He had a sort of obsession with showers…he was always trying to clean himself…from what he could only guess…but he thought that maybe it had to do with his mixed blood.  Whatever it was, showers relaxed him.  After his shower, he thought he would turn in early for school tomorrow.  Not like he really had anything better to do.  He would get up early like he did everyday, go to school, and come home.  Nothing different from the day before…nothing would change…it would always be the same day after day.

…

            Inuyasha pressed the button as his alarm sounded.  Not like he really needed the alarm anyway since he was practically programmed to wake up at the same time everyday.  It was more of a habit setting it than anything.  Climbing out of bed, he got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast.  After breakfast, he walked the short distance to school.  He walked up the steps and went to his locker to pick up his books.  Sliding into his seat in his first period class, he looked out the window, killing time before class started.  He saw the buses arriving and unloading students, but nothing caught his attention until he felt something inside of him.  He had the urge to look out the classroom door, and that's when he saw the same girl from yesterday.  She walked past his door and smiled again at him.  He looked her in the eyes, not sure how to react.  Within seconds she was gone.  Acting on impulse, he got up from his desk and went to the door to see if he could catch sight of her again.  When he reached the door, there were only other students in the hall, and no sign of the girl from the park.

            'Maybe she's just part of my imagination.' Inuyasha thought as he shook his head.  'Maybe I finally lost it and have gone crazy.'  He took his seat, but his mind kept wondering back to that girl.  He couldn't figure out what she could be doing here since she had on a green uniform, and his school's color was navy blue. 

            Lost deep in his thoughts, Inuyasha was on autopilot most of the day, and was finally awoken when the last bell rang.  He walked out of the school's door, and was just about to head for home, when he saw the same girl again sitting on the steps near another school exit.  Deciding he was going to see if he really was crazy, he made his away over to her.

            "Umm…Excuse me…But, have you been following me?" Inuyasha asked.  Emotions flew over the girls face from boredom, to shock, to being confused.

            "You noticed me?" She asked, her green eyes going wide.

            "Of course, you've been following me for two day." Inuyasha replied dully.

            The girls face went to surprise and excitement.

            "Oh My God!  You noticed me!  I've been wanting to talk to you for so long." She said as she jumped up and clasped her hands together.  Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how nice her smile was.  Hell, if his heart hadn't frozen over, maybe he could have even grinned back.

            "Why do you want to talk to me?" He asked.

            She raised her smiling face to his and said, "Because I can tell that you need a friend."

            Inuyasha was taken back.  He wasn't expecting that kind of answer.  His defensive walls flew up. "Feh.  Who says I would want you as a friend?"

            Grabbing his arm, she replied, "I can tell.  You have such sad eyes."  Her green ones met his gold and it seemed like she was looking into his soul.

            "Just leave me alone." He muttered, casting his eyes to the floor.

            "No." She stated simply grabbing on to him tighter.  "I want to be your friend, and I seem to have a special way to get what I want." She said with a smile.

            Inuyasha could only look at her like she was crazy.  No one had ever wanted to even talk to him before, let alone be his friend.  And here was this girl, this weird girl, practically demanding to be his friend.

            "My name is Kagome." She said with a smile.  "What's yours?"

            "Inuyasha." He replied slowly.

            "What an interesting name.  I can tell we're going to be good friends."

            Inuyasha could feel his face go red as he blushed.  He didn't know how to respond to this girl who seemed crazy to him beyond belief.

            "You know, you're really cute when you blush." She said peering at him from under his hat.

            "I am not." Inuyasha managed to choke out.

            "Sure you are.  You have such nice eyes.  I've never seen anything like them before." Kagome stated.

            "T…thanks." Inuyasha said, his stomach one again in knots.  He couldn't figure out what this girl was doing to him.

            "We'll I have to be going Inuyasha.  Could you meet me in the park tomorrow after you are done with school?" Kagome asked happily.

            Inuyasha couldn't say no to her.  He has just met her, and already she had him wrapped around her finger.

            "Sure" He breathed his reply.

            "Tomorrow then." Kagome smiled as she stood up.  "I'll be waiting for you there by the hill." She said as she waived goodbye.

            Inuyasha caught himself waiving back, and stopped himself suddenly when he realized what he was doing.  He couldn't believe what had just happened in the last ten minutes, and how completely weird he had acted.  He shook his head in confusion as he walked home.  He didn't know what came over him, but when he was with Kagome, he felt like a completely different person…he felt that maybe he wasn't really so alone.  Whatever it was, he was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

To be continued in Chapter 2…

Thanks for Reading!  Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
